1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an amine compound represented by Formula 1 and an organic light-emitting device including the same.

2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices are self-emission type display devices and have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and short response times. Due to these characteristics, light-emitting devices are drawing more attention.
Among the light-emitting devices, organic light-emitting devices are roughly classified into inorganic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing inorganic compounds, and organic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing organic compounds.
Specifically, organic light-emitting devices have higher luminance, lower driving voltages, and shorter response times than inorganic light-emitting devices, and can render multi-colored displays. In addition, organic light-emitting devices produce various colors. Thus, much research into such organic light-emitting devices has been conducted.
Typically, organic light-emitting devices have a stack structure of anode/organic emitting layer/cathode, and a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron transport layer, or an electron injection layer may be further deposited between the anode and the emitting layer or the emitting layer and the cathode to form a structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emitting layer/cathode, a structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emitting layer/electron transport layer/cathode, or the like.
A material for forming the hole transport layer or the hole injection layer, is a polyphenyl compound or an anthracene derivative, for example. However, organic light-emitting devices manufactured using conventional materials for forming the hole transport layer and the hole injection layer have unsatisfactory lifetime, efficiency, and consumption power characteristics and such characteristics, need to be improved.